As for any abnormal events of an internal processing in an information processing apparatus such as a server, internal logs are analyzed to clear up their causes by typically using system event logs recorded by an Operating System (OS), and/or error logs or status logs recorded by an application program. In addition, when any abnormal event occurs in the internal processing, an error display is performed on a screen in addition to recording the internal log. The screen (also referred to as “an error screen”) on which the error display is performed includes information representing a type of the abnormal event, a cause of the abnormal event, and a countermeasure after the abnormal event. The blue screen of Windows (registered trademark), a kernel panic screen of Linux (registered trademark) and a purple screen of VMware (registered trademark) correspond to the error screen, for example.
In case of the error message which an application program displays, it is possible to manually record the screen shot. However, because the OS does not work at an occurrence of the blue screen or kernel panic, it is difficult to record the screen shot of the error screen as it is. Particularly, the display time of these error screens may be short, accordingly, it is difficult for an unskilled operator to record contents of the error screen.
Moreover, when analyzing the error, operation contents up to the occurrence of the error may be useful, however, some cases frequently occur, where there is no reproducibility of the error or it is impossible to reproduce operations up to the occurrence of the error.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-56928
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-86345
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-18658
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-66061